To Make the Angels Cry
by The Mushroom Fairy
Summary: Rosiel has completely lost it, and everyone is going to pay. Darkfic; disturbing imagery.
1. 1

_Lyrics from "Cry Little Sister," by the Sisters of Mercy, "The Lost Boys" soundtrack._

**Last fire will rise**

**Behind those eyes**

**Black house will rock**

**Blind boys don't lie**

Katan couldn't wait any longer. Rosiel had been in there for far too long. What was he doing inside that church, anyway? Not praying, surely. God was asleep. Prayers went unanswered these days. So what was Sir Rosiel up to?

Muttering a curse, the angel finally walked inside the building, hissing and covering his mouth and nose with a gloved hand when the overwhelming stench of gasoline assaulted his senses. "My God... Sir Rosiel, what are you doing?"

Rosiel was at the altar, at the very front of the church, knelt as though in prayer. A container lay overturned at his side, no doubt the original source of the chemicals. Now, however, the gasoline reeked its stench from the carpet into the aisle, the very doorway in which Katan stood, and every pew.

"...Sir Rosiel?"

"Are you ready, Katan?" Rosiel's voice came from the front of the church, echoing eerily throughout the forsaken holy dwelling.

Katan's heart was frozen in some clutching fear, not only at the tone of Rosiel's voice but at what was intended to be done this night. And yet, walking to meet his master, he asked, "R-ready for what, Sir Rosiel?"

"To make the angels cry, Katan," came the reply, as Rosiel stood regally, turning to face his slave. "To make the angels cry."

Rosiel drew a cigarette from his trench coat pocket. An unnecessary vice for a being such as he, but an interesting diversion at times. And now, it was going to be a vital piece of his brilliant plan.

"Are you ready, Katan? Are you ready to see the angels cry?" After a quick glance at an angelic pane of the stained-glass window, Rosiel found his lighter.

Katan gasped in mortal fear. "Sir Rosiel--! You cannot!"

"Can't I?"

"You--this entire church will burn!"

Rosiel's eyes were as icy as his tone. "Yes, Katan. Every. Single. Black. Stone.

Katan watched numbly as Rosiel flicked the lighter open.

The stunned angel took a long look at Rosiel, hardly daring to believe that the three-winged beauty was so willing to throw aside his life, simply to get his sister's attention.

Rosiel kept his eyes trained on the small object in his left hand. His clothes, Katan suddenly realized, were soaked in gasoline.

"Sir Rosiel--!"

"Katan? If you value your life, run." He slipped the cigarette between his thin lips.

Katan took one last glance at his master, then turned and fled as he saw Rosiel s thumb come to rest on the lighter s tip.

Rosiel's eyes opened slightly wider in mild surprise as he watched Katan scurry out the door. "I was going to say, if you value _mine_, stay." He shrugged, and lit the cigarette.

Katan was thrown across the deserted parking lot by the earth-shaking blast. He turned, and saw that the entire building was already up to its steeple in fire. The flames licked the structure thirstily, and the angel raised his eyes to watch it in complete horror. But it got worse.

The doors, which Katan hadn't bothered to close in his flight, suddenly flew away from the church and landed in the blazing bushes to the sides of the building.

Katan gasped. "Sir Rosiel!!!"

From the fiery interior stepped the inorganic angel Rosiel, his arms spread as though to beckon to Alexiel's wrath. He was on fire.

"SIR ROSIEL!!!"

The three-winged angel laughed wildly. He stepped out of the church and looked to the sky. "ALEXIEEEELLLL!!!" he screamed loudly, once. There was no pain in his tone; he was no longer begging for his sister s love like a dog. His voice was strong, and rang with a challenge. It was not a plea. It was a dare.

Then Rosiel's gaze fell on his disobedient servant.

"S-sir Rosiel!" Katan breathed again, unsure of whether to be relieved or terrified as the angel came forward menacingly.

With each step Rosiel took toward Katan, another flame dissipated to the wind. By the time he was standing at Katan s form, sitting on the pavement, he wasn't even smoldering, and he looked as beautifully perfect as ever. Only something in his eyes said that he was angry.

"Tsk, tsk. Katan, you missed it. You didn't see, but I did. The angels were crying."

Katan's eyes widened and watered in fear. Rosiel's tone was very soft and soothing, and that was never a good sign. His expression was friendly, but his eyes were blazing more brightly than the church behind them.

"Katan? Your dagger, please."

Katan's hand shook uncontrollably as he struggled to take the knife from its hilt at his side. Tears fell from his face to the blade. "S-s-sir R-r-ros-s-siel..."

"Katan, you left me to die alone. Why would you do that?"

"I-I-I d-d-don t kn-know, S-s-sir R-r-r-r-rossssiel..."

"Oh? I do, Katan. I do." Rosiel took the dagger from Katan's iron-like grip with mild difficulty, and he pointed the blade accusingly between the young angel s eyes. "Do you want me to tell you?"

"P-p-p-pleasssse..."

"Because," Rosiel said in his usual cheery tone, not raising his voice over Katan's pleading sobs, "you love _your_ life more than you love _mine_."

"Oh, but S-sir Rosiel--"

"And if you love yourself more than you love me--"

"I don't! I s-swear it! I don't!!!"

"--then there can only be one reason. You must be more beautiful than I."

"No! Sir Rosiel, there isss none--there is none m-m-mmore b-b-beautiful than you--"

"You say this now, yet when asked to prove your loyalty to me, I find that you have lied to me."

"Please, Sir Rosiel--"

"Please _what_, Katan? Let you keep your pathetic life? Of course. I'm not going to kill you."

Katan crawled to his knees, and kissed Rosiel's boot. "Thank you! Thank you! I thank you, Sir Rosiel! I thank you!" His tears came in ocean waves of relief now, not fear, and the ash that had gathered on the angel's boots was washed away.

"But, of course," Rosiel went on, folding his arms and looking at the sky, "I must make sure you will never lie to me again."

"I will never, ever lie to you again, Sir Rosiel!" Katan said with conviction, raising his head to look truthfully into Rosiel s eyes. "I swear it. Never!"

Rosiel looked down, touching Katan s damp chin with pale slender fingers, his long black nails careful not to scratch the flawless skin. "I know, Katan. I know." He raised the dagger.

Later, as they sat naked by the fire, Rosiel kissed the back of Katan's neck comfortingly. "Say it again," he repeated yet again, hugging Katan to his chest even tighter.

How many times had they repeated the conversation? Katan had lost count at one thousand. But then, what did it matter? Rosiel had been right: after a while, the pain had almost gone away. He was feeling much better, but there was still a dull thump of a headache left.

"Katan? Are you still with me?"

"Yesss, Master," Katan said, swallowing hard.

"Do you feel better yet?"

"Almost, Master." He had lost the privilege to refer to his lord as Sir Rosiel, reduced to the status of a complete slave.

"Three more times should do it, yes?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then say it again."

"You...are the most beautiful of all."

"...Again. "

"You, are the most beautiful of all."

"Good. Now once more..."

"You, Master, are the most beautiful of all."

"Ah! See? Didn't I tell you, Katan? You will never hurt again, because blind boys don't lie. Now don't you feel better?"

"Yes, Master."

It was the truth. There wasn't so much as a dull thump now, where before there had been a sharp stabbing sensation, just behind the hollows where his eyes had been.


	2. 2

_Lyrics from "Cry Little Sister," by the Sisters of Mercy, "The Lost Boys" soundtrack._

**Immortal fear**

**That voice so clear**

**Through broken walls**

**That scream I hear**

_What am I doing here_? Setsuna sighed to himself. He was alone in the dark, crouched in the bushes several yards behind the church parking lot. Church...he hadn't attended mass since his parents' divorce. No sense in keeping up that pretense, sinner that he was. Such impure thoughts he had about Sarah... God would not want him showing his face in His house, now, would he?

The parking lot was empty. _So what am I doing here now, when there's not a single priest to confess to?_

There was no easy explanation. Setsuna had simply felt something calling to him, drawing him to this building. He'd walked down unfamiliar streets, through foreign alleys, but hadn't known his destination until he got there. He couldn't recall ever doing something like that before. Why take off walking without an objective? And here he was, in front of a church he'd never seen before. _I should just leave_, he thought, but...he couldn't...not yet. He had to wait. It would be soon, he thought. Then again, he hadn't finished his homework, and he had to get up for school in just a few more--

Suddenly Setsuna's breath caught as two figures walked by, almost close enough for him to reach out and grasp the trailing ends of a trench coat. But he didn't dare. Instead, he held his breath until the two strangers were across the parking lot. One carried some sort of container, and he seemed to be in charge. It was a _he_, wasn't it? Long hair, but a commanding air and striking presence, such authority in the being's directions to the shorter young man beside him...

The boy watched as the taller figure disappeared into the church. It was some time before the other stranger gathered the courage to follow. And then it was not very long at all before that same stranger came running back out into the night like a bat out of hell. Setsuna craned his neck for a better view. Why were the cathedral lights on now, at this hour?

Suddenly the earth trembled and rocked, throwing the strange young man to the parking lot pavement and making Setsuna fall flat with his hands over his head for protection.

_What was that noise? It sounded like the roar of ocean waves..._

But it wasn't. The church was burning.

Setsuna peeked through the bushes at the fiery blaze across the way. "Oh, my God..."

It got worse. The stranger's companion came out of the building, his body enveloped in flames.

The younger man shouted something at the burning figure, then the one that danced in flames laughed.

Laughed.

He was on fire.

_What is he--?_

_My God..._

Setsuna had never been so frightened. That creature on the steps... Was it Satan? It certainly was not human.

Then the...._thing_....opened its mouth, letting out a shriek of hell's wrath.

"ALEXIEEEELLLL!!!"

Setsuna's head began to buzz, and his vision started to cloud. Was the fire dying down? It wasn't even warm anymore. In fact, he felt a chill taking hold of his body. Setsuna felt as though he were falling asleep...

Organic angel Alexiel opened his eyes--the boy's, that is. She stayed inside him, where it was safe, where she could be protected and not have to worry about discovery. But suddenly, there she was--out in the open, exposed. It was dangerous, but the bushes provided just enough cover.

She raised his head to the direction of the sound. The building was completely engulfed in angry flames. _That...beautiful...church..._

True, she'd turned her back on God now, but still--to destroy a thing of such beauty... _I can be thankful, at least, that no one was hurt._

But some of the flames stood out from the rest, and they seemed to be moving closer, almost in a human shape... "Upon my word! It's--"

Suddenly she realized what had happed. Subconsciously, she had answered the calling. She'd clearly heard his voice over the rush of flames, over the confusion raging inside the boy's mind. Nothing could keep out that scream, the scream that she'd heard from HIS lips.

_Rosiel!_

She wanted to spit his name like a bad taste, vile utterance that it was. But she didn't dare. Was it the boy's fear, or her own? They were, together, frozen to the spot.

The flames dissipated like a breath of air in less than a cloud of smoke, and Rosiel bent over his assistant, making comforting gestures. Alexiel knew that no reassurance was coming from her brother's mouth; he just wasn't capable of that sort of compassion.

As if to prove her point, Rosiel took a long, sharp knife from his partner's shaking hands. Alexiel's eyes widened in apprehension, and she didn't blink at the terrifying glimmer of steel as her brother bent over the other figure and pulled the stranger's head closer...

The unknown figure, still crouched on the pavement, shrieked bloody torture, begging to be spared the pain, grasping at Rosiel's slender arms. The blade turned in the inorganic angel's cruel grip, unhindered by the flailing arms of the one receiving the vicious punishment. It wrenched free with a slight effort, and the pitiful creature screamed like a dying man. Again, he was begging for release. Again, the knife came down, twisted...

Alexiel didn't have to be any closer to know what was happening. She could smell the blood. She moved one hand to his stomach, one to his gaping mouth, trying to keep the boy's body from heaving as it wanted. She couldn't let him see this; she would have to endure it on her own. He couldn't know, wouldn't understand...

Mercilessly, Rosiel stood and pulled the other angel by his hand, dragging him, quite literally screaming, from the horrific scene--luckily, in the opposite direction from which they'd come. The poor fellow stumbled after his master as quickly as he could, considering he'd just had his eyes permanently removed from his skull.

Alexiel watched with escalating fear as the church crumbled to nothing, his body trembling as her tears slid gracefully down the boy's face. This was not finished. It was only beginning.

She was asleep before Setsuna could hear the wailing sirens.

_W-what the hell...?_

Setsuna woke up, scratching his head in confusion. He was lying down in the grass, and it smelled terrible. He hated the stench of earth. What was he doing outside, anyway? The last thing he remembered--

A flash of red and blue, not an unfamiliar scene, brought him out of his stupor quickly.

_Cops!_

He'd been involved in more than one fight, on and off campus, and he'd been hauled into "The Station" more than once.

But what had happened that made him forget where he was even?

He sat up, but realized that the flashing lights didn't belong just to the Tokyo police force. There was an ambulance and also a fire truck nearby.

_Oh, right...that church..._

_What am I doing here, again?_

_No reason at all_, a voice in the back of his head told him.

_Right. Time to split._

Setsuna quickly ran a hand across his face, wiping his dripping nose. His face was soaked, streaked with--what? _Tears? But why?_

_No time. Move!_


End file.
